Episode 7926 (6th August 2012)
Plot Tyrone gently persuades Kirsty that she should go and see the doctor about her mood swings. Reluctantly Kirsty agrees. Norris bangs on about Tracy's unacceptable behaviour until Emily loses patience and tells him that as Tracy's Godmother, she has a responsibility to Tracy. Michelle quizzes Ryan about the band he was in up in Glasgow and suggests he should pick up his guitar again. Deirdre tells Kirsty that Dr Carter is ready to see her but Kirsty loses her bottle and making excuses, flees the medical centre. Kirsty lies to Tyrone and assures him that Dr Carter said her behaviour is perfectly normal and a direct result of hormones and pregnancy. Tyrone's relieved. Steve fixes Ryan up with a gig at an open mike night in a pub to play his guitar. Tyrone tells Tina that Dr Carter confirmed Kirsty will be fine once she's had the baby. Tina's sceptical and when Deirdre arrives and lets slip that Kirsty cancelled her appointment and never saw the doctor, she becomes deeply concerned for Tyrone. Tracy asks Steve for her share of the money from No.13, but Steve insists that the house was his and the money's all gone. Tyrone confronts Kirsty about her lies. Kirsty admits she was scared of what the doctor might say. Mary asks Roy to accompany her to an Elgar concert in Malvern. Roy thinks it's a lovely idea and offers to pay. Mary's thrilled. When Tracy helps herself to the blackberry pie from the fridge and Amy spills blue paint over Norris's dancing shoes, even Emily's patience is put to the test. Michelle talks Ryan into doing the gig at the open mike night. Ryan secretly steals £20 from Michelle's purse to score some cocaine. Tyrone and Kirsty row in the back yard. When Tyrone makes to leave, Kirsty grabs him and Tyrone pushes her away. Kirsty stumbles and cuts her face. Hearing the commotion, Deirdre peers round the gate. Cast Regular cast *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public *3 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and yard *The Kabin *Underworld - Office *Websters' Auto Centre *Rosamund Street *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Reception *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: An argument ensues when Kirsty lies to Tyrone about seeking help for her anger issues; Lloyd and Steve arrange a gig for Ryan in a local pub; and Tracy outstays her welcome at No 3. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,600,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2012 episodes